Outlaw Star-The Dream Master Series-Episode 1
by PhantasyAnime
Summary: Gene and company recieve a job for 7-million wong! But then after hearing it, Aisha backs out.....really fast.
1. Default Chapter

*Note~I don't own Outlaw Star, or anything else included in it.  
  
Outlaw Star~The Dream Master Series  
Episode 1~ And So It Starts  
  
"Gene?" Aisha said as she looked around, "is that you?" Aisha walked the halls looking back and forth. "C'mon guys, it's not funny!" she said as she crossed her arms. She came across an open door. "Gene?" Aisha asked, but then stopped in her tracks. "What the hell?!" She said with a nervous tone. Infront of her were tubes of blue irredecent liquid, each holding a friend. "Gene, Jim, Melfina, Sazuka!" She screamed. "Who did this?!" She roared as she grew greater with strength.  
  
"Aisha!" Jim yelled, "wake up!" Aisha sprung up from her bed and took a fighting stance. "Aisha, calm down, its me....Jim!" he said as he jumped back. Aisha looked around and started blushing.  
  
"Oops, I had a bad dream." Aisha said as she laughed a little. Aisha looked around trying to change the subject but she couldn't. "Ok, I had the dream again, ya know, the freaky science one?" she asked.  
  
"Really? Maybe your insane." Gene said with a smirk at the doorway. He strolled in and wrapped his arms around her. "So hows my favorite feline this morning?" he asked. Aisha gave him the finger back. "Ok, calm down....you don't have to be so uptight!" Gene said as he backed away.  
  
"Um...pardon me for interrupting, but you have a job offering, for seven-million wong." Melfina said. Jim and Gene looked up with dollar signs in their eyes.  
  
"How....much?!!" Jim asked with his eyes nearly buldging out of his head.  
  
"Seven-million." Melfina repeated.  
  
"Count me in!" Gene said as he ran out of the room. "I'll be rich!!" he screamed as he ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Ok, what should I wear?" he giggled.   
  
"Knock it the fuck off right now!" Jim said. "You aren't the only one working on this job, we all want a cut of the cash." he added. Aisha, Melfina, Jim, and Sazuka stood in the doorway.  
  
"Don't even try and pull the wool over our eyes, we're going to be rich right next to you!" Sazuka smirked.  
  
"Yeah, we're all going to help!" Melfina added.  
  
"But...seven-million...." Gene whined.   
  
"Lets see seven-million, divided by five, that would give us each.." Aisha said as she counted on her fingers.  
  
"It would give us one-million-fourhundred-thousand each." Jim said.  
  
"I was going to say that!" Aisha said as she stuck out her tounge.  
  
"Don't stick it out unless you plan to use it!" Jim replied with a smirk.  
  
"You don't even know the job yet!" Melfina screamed.  
  
"Oops....oh yeah!" Gene said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Ok, well three years ago, the scientists on planet alphaQ8 designed a machine, a machine to change or manipulate peoples dreams, but apparently some ninja cursed the machine because he said that dreams shouldn't be created or destroyed." Melfina said.  
  
"And?!" Aisha said impatiantly.  
  
"Well, they locked it up, but then they say that the deamon got lose, and now is in Alpha Sector G7H35....and it's using its powers to destroy people's dreams, and even kill them...." Melfina finished.  
  
"Thats it?!" Gene said, " a machine?" he laughed.  
  
"That should be a peace of cake!" Jim said.  
  
"Lets go!" Sazuka said.  
  
"Ok!" They all said, but Aisha stood there.  
  
"I'm not going....." she said.  
  
"Ok, but suit yourself!" Jim said as he ran out the door.  
  
"Kizoumi....." Aisha whispered to herself. 


	2. Chapter 2-What the fuc*?

"Gene, if we leave her here, she'll whine on and on about how she didn't get any cash!" Jim said.  
"You're right..." Gene said as he rubbed his chin.  
"Let me go now!!" Aisha screamed as she tried to kick out of sazuka's grip. "God damnit!! You all fucking suck cock!" She screamed.  
Jim injected her with tranquilizers.   
"There, that should do it..." He said as he threw out the needle.  
"Hello mr. rainbow face guy thing..." Aisha drooled out. She stummbled back and forth towards the door.  
"Lets go take out the ship!" Gene said as he ran out the door.  
*In the Spaceship*  
"So.....Sazuka....how do you get so white?!" Aisha stummbled out.  
"Jim, pardon for asking...but when will she shut up?!" Melfina screamed.  
"Oh...she's gonna be like this for at least another 3 days." He laughed.  
"Days.....what a funny word." Aisha giggled.  
"Ok...we have at least 2 more days till we get to the destination, and our money!" Gene grinned.  
"Let go of my hair!!!" Sazuka screamed.  
"Its tastey!" Aisha said as she chomped down on it repeatedly. Jim was busy pressing buttons and responding to beeps and buzzes when suddenly they were hit on the side by something.  
"What the fuck?!" Gene said startled. He whirled around in his chair to look out to only see space. "That was weird...." he continued.  
"Lets do it again!!" Aisha laughed as she danced around.  
"GOD JUST SIT DOWN AND LICK YOURSELF!!!" Melfina screamed.  
"Ok!" Aisha agreed as she started licking herself.  
"Jim, get me a replay on what just happened back there, from the outside camera" Gene said sternly.  
"Ok, hold on!" Jim said as he immediatly started pressing buttons.  
"What the?" Gene said as he watched the video of a black shrouded figure smash into the space ship and then vanish over and over.  



End file.
